


Team Up for Special Attack

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Bastion spends a day in Numbani and learns a lot about humanity, and even more about himself.





	Team Up for Special Attack

Making his way across the world was a great time for Bastion. Seeing new things, going to places that haven’t seen war in years. It made him feel...something. He could never tell what he felt, but he felt new things all the time. Africa was a wonderful place to explore. Most of the continent had never even seen a Bastion unit before. The utopian city of Numbani was next on Bastion’s list of places to see, being a place where anyone can live free. Even Omnics. Maybe even him. The city glittered in the sunlight, and Bastion made his way into the city. He wondered if anybody would know what he was. He wondered if he knew that.

Bastion had never seen a city like it before. It was so vibrant, and so alive. People who saw him would react more calmly than in other places. They didn’t scream or shoot as soon as they saw him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he could exist in this place without thinking about fighting or running. He could take in the city in a way he never could before. This place really was a utopia. 

Bastion wandered the city aimlessly, not looking for anything in particular. There was so much to see, and just being in this city made him feel something new, something exciting. He came across a park with a large, ornate fountain. It had dozens of streams of water, and it gently spun in a circle. He sat on the edge of the concrete barrier around the fountain and looked down at his reflection. He enjoyed just sitting and being able to take everything in, even with humans around. As he made note of that same exciting feeling, he saw a new reflection in the water, standing over him.

“Hello!”

The voice startled Bastion, and he fell into the fountain. The water was very shallow, but deep enough to fall into without being hurt.

“Oh, I apologize!” the voice said. Bastion looked up to see who was talking to him. “Are you okay?”

Standing above him was an Omnic. She was larger than he was and she a weapon on one arm, like him. She was heavily modified and decorated. He felt another odd new feeling when he saw her. He thought it was the water shorting his circuits at first, but he was stunned by her. He didn’t know what he felt, but it was new and exciting.

“Are you okay?” She repeated. “Here, let me help you out of the fountain.”

She reached out and took his hand, lifting him to his feet almost effortlessly. He kept looking at her. He didn’t know why.

“There were reports that a bastion unit was in the city, but I did not believe it. Are you lost?”

Bastion almost didn’t respond, lost in this wonderful new feeling. He snapped out of it and let out a series of beeps in response.

“Exploring? How fascinating!” Her eyes spun into a new shape, showing him that she was happy. Bastion wished he could show how he felt right now. “My name is Orisa. I think I know somebody who would like to meet you, Bastion.”

Two armed Omnics walking through a populated city didn’t sound like a good idea to Bastion, but the people in this city seemed to trust Orisa. People would wave at her when they passed by and children would call out to her to say hello. Bastion still couldn’t look away from her though, no matter how interesting the city and her people were.

Efi’s lab was in a big garage. It was full of incredible technology, and there were unfinished projects littered on tables and desks. Efi was reading a blueprint rolled out on a table when Orisa and Bastion arrived.

“Efi,” Orisa called out as they entered the lab, “I have someone I think you’d like to meet!” Bastion watched his steps carefully, trying not to step on the spare wires and scribbled down designs scattered on the ground.

“Give me one second, Orisa,” Efi said, not looking up, “I need to study these specs if I’m going to- oh goodness!” Efi shouted when she saw Bastion. “Is that a…”

Bastion waved his hand at Efi and gave a small beep. Efi got up and walked over to him. She started circling him and inspecting him from all sides.

“Is this a real bastion?” Efi asked excitedly. “From the Omnic Crisis?”

“All my scans have shown him to be a genuine model.”

“Where did you find him?” Efi said, grabbing at his hand to get a closer look.

“In the park. He fell in the fountain.” Orisa said, with a smile in her voice.

Bastion beeped a chuckle at Orisa. He saw that Efi was trying to look at his submachine gun, and he panicked and pulled his arm back, and he almost fell over doing it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to grab at you. You must be very scared to be in such a big city.”

“Actually,” Orisa said, “he told me that he has been exploring, looking for a place where he won’t be attacked by humans.”

“Wow.” Efi said. “An Omnic, a real bastion unit, who wants to explore the world.” Efi’s eyes widened and she spun around to Orisa. “Orisa! You should take him around the city!”

“You think so?” Orisa said. Bastion started nervously looking around the room.

“I want to see what people think of Bastion. And what he thinks of them.”

Orisa looked back at Bastion, who was whirring out a tune while looking at the ceiling. He beeped at Orisa when he saw she was looking to him.

“Would you like that, Bastion?” Orisa said. Her voice was soothing to him.

“It would be so fun!” Efi cheered. “Two Omnics out on the town. I have to stay here and study these new designs, but I would love to hear what you two get up to. What do you say Bastion?”

Bastion looked at Orisa, and then at Efi, then Orisa again. She was holding out her hand to him. He looked down at her hand, it was larger than his. He slowly reached out for it, he felt that same new feeling rising in him as he got closer to her. Maybe, he thought, there was some kind of interference between both of their systems.

“Let’s hurry,” Orisa said, “you’re going to love Numbani.”

They set off into the city together. Both of them only had left hands, their right hands both being weapons, so they couldn’t hold hands as they walked. He wished they could. He didn’t know why.

Numbani was so much bigger than it looks from the outside. There were so many things to see that Orisa almost couldn’t decide where to go first. They went to a building near Efi’s lab that was covered in a giant mural. Orisa told him about the people who made it and how it was meant to symbolize Numbani as a beacon of equality. Bastion saw a group of kids kicking a ball around in the street, with their backpacks laid out to be two goals. He had never seen anybody play a game, and it captivated him. They stayed and watched them play. Bastion cheered for both sides.

The last place they went, just before sunset, was the museum. There was a small exhibit there for Efi, commemorating her successes and achievements. There were people in the museum, and they didn’t seem to be concerned about him being there. Some didn’t even notice, Bastion figured it was because he was with Orisa. She had been there before, so she knew everything about the exhibit, more than they knew even. Bastion enjoyed listening to her talk about Efi. He enjoyed listening to Orisa anyway. He wondered why she made him feel so strange.

“...and Efi didn’t back down, even after the...after he...the airport…” Orisa trailed off, and her gaze drifted. Bastion tilted his head at her. He whirred at her inquisitively. She snapped out of her stupor.

“I’m sorry, I was...distracted.”

Bastion whirred again, trying to sound more sincere this time. He’s never had to sound sincere before. Orisa didn’t answer. Bastion stood in front of her and took her hand again, and snapped her out of her stupor. Bastion didn’t say anything. He saw Orisa’s eyes were different. They looked sad.

“Before Efi made me this way, I was an ordinary OR-15 Defense Drone.” She spoke quietly, as if she didn’t want people to hear. “I was supposed to defend the city from an evil man, and...I failed.”

Bastion let out a low beep.

“I appreciate that, Bastion. But there was nothing anyone could have done to stop him. That’s why Efi made me this way, better than before. So I could stop this man myself one day.”

Bastion didn’t know what to say. Hearing what she went through made him feel sad, but he didn’t know why. He felt like he never knew why he was feeling anything. Sometimes he didn’t even know what he was feeling.

Bastion hesitated for a moment, then he started talking to Orisa. He started telling her about the war, and Eichenwalde.

“That sounds awful, Bastion. The Omnic Crisis was a terrible time for the entire world, but I can’t imagine how it felt from your perspective.”

Bastion told her more about Eichenwalde, about when he woke up.

“Nothing? Nothing at all?” He nodded his head no. “Well, how do you feel about that?”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Nobody ever asked him anything like that before. He asked her what that meant.

“Your entire past is that war, the only thing you ever knew was fighting. But now that you don’t remember it, it’s as if it never happened.” Her voice was still soothing to him, but it was more intense now. “Whoever you were during that war is gone now. And I am very interested in who you are now, Bastion.”

Bastion felt something incredible. Something that made him want to hold Orisa’s hand tighter, something that made him want to listen to her talk for as long as she could talk. He didn’t have a name for it, and he wasn’t even sure yet what it was. But he did know it came from her.

“I haven’t told Efi yet that I still remember the airport incident. Thank you for letting me talk about it.”

He told her that he felt the same. Bastion has never really talked to anybody before.

“Let’s go, the museum is about to close.”

They walked outside and stood on the steps outside the entrance, both waiting for the other to say something.

“Bastion,” Orisa said after a few moments, “where would you like to go?” Bastion told Orisa that he didn’t know what was in the city, he didn’t know where he could go. “Well, what do you want to do then?” She asked. “You can do anything in Numbani.”

Bastion thought for a moment about what he wanted to do. He tried to think about all the new things he had seen and done today, and then he knew. He told Orisa to follow him, in a series of loud chirps. The two of them walked until Orisa recognized where they were headed.

“This is the park I found you in today.” She said. “I’m sorry again about making you fall into the fountain.”

Bastion walked over to the fountain again, the water stained orange with the reflection of the sunset. He sat down and looked at his reflection again. Orisa looked down at her reflection too.

“We are so alike, you and I.” She said, almost to herself. “Why did you want to come back here?”

He turned and faced her as he sat. The sunset hitting Orisa through the trees reminded him of something he saw in the museum. He told Orisa that he wanted to sit with her, and that this was where he wanted to do it. Orisa laughed and took his hand again. She sat down next to him and watched the sun set behind the skyline of the city.

“I would like nothing more.”


End file.
